In the context of energy saving and environmental protection, LED lamps are increasingly used in home and commercial lighting because of their high light extraction efficiency and good light collecting performance. Since the LED chip that is once packaged can distribute light in its range of light angles and cannot meet the lighting requirements in most cases, it is generally required to use a lens for secondary light distribution processing. In the field of existing lighting, there is a need to have substantially uniform illumination at both the remote and near illumination. When the general light source is irradiated at different distances, because the far-illuminated surface has an irradiation area larger than the near-irradiated surface, the illumination energy per unit area on the far-illuminated surface is lower than that of the near-illuminated surface, thereby giving the human eye a brighter-dark difference and great visual experience.
LED lamp in the prior art generally take the form of fill light, for example, using at least two light sources of different light intensities. The light source is irradiated with a light source having a strong light intensity, and the light source having a weak light intensity is irradiated to the vicinity, so that the illumination has a lamp consistent with the vicinity of the illumination. Of course, the light sources having different light intensities may be processed by condensing or the like through a lens. However, such a method of supplementing light still has a problem of uneven light distribution in the illumination of the near-illuminated and distantly irradiated transitional illumination areas, thereby making the overall visual perception worse.